The Wrong Era
by nightfrost530
Summary: NarutoxInuyasha crossover. Kagome goes into the wrong era and accidentally lands into the era where there are ninjas. She meets Squad Seven and starts to fall in love with Sasuke. SasxKag NarxSak TenxNeji ShikxIno
1. Wrong Time

**The Wrong Era**

**Summary:** NarutoxInuyasha crossover. Kagome goes into the wrong era and accidentally lands into the era where there are ninjas. She meets Squad Seven and starts to fall in love with Sasuke. SasxKag NarxSak.

**The Wrong Era Chapter 1:**

"Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome Higurashi waved her hand at a dog eared half-demon. Inuyasha blushed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Inuyasha smiled. Kagome jumped into the Bone Eater's well and landed back onto the hard floor of her family shrine. She entered her house and threw her bag on the floor of her bedroom door. She flopped down on her bed and realized that she had accidentally brought her bow and arrow along with her back home. She decided to go back tomorrow mentally writing a note in her head to bring it back tomorrow. She fell into a lumbering sleep pulling the covers of her sheets up to her neck.

"Kagome!" a far distance voice shouted. "Kagome!"

"What's up?" Kagome gurgled.

"Wake up! It's suppertime!" Souta yelled in Kagome's ear.

"OK!" Kagome groaned. She stumbled down the stairs and sat down in her spot at the kitchen table. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Would you like some sushi, Kagome?" her mother asked sweetly.

"Sure." Kagome gulped down the sushi and cleared her plate. She dumped them in the sink and walked back upstairs to her bedroom for a nice sleep.

_The next day…_

Kagome woke up to her loud alarm clock. She had a nice refreshing sleep. She stretched her arms and changed into her school clothes, a white top with a green. It sort of looked like a sailor suit but Kagome adored it. She opened the front door to find the wind very breezy. Kagome shivered and ran to shrine, her bag and her bow and arrows slung over her shoulder.

She jumped into the well without hesitation.

On the other side of the well, Kagome realized that something was different. The aura was different and constantly changing. She started climbing and lifted herself out of the well.

Everything around her was different. There was a thick forest that she could barely see anything. She felt around for an exit and found that there were getting fewer trees.

Suddenly, a knife was coming towards her and hit her left arm. A figure darted through the trees and pinned both her arms above her head. Her bows and arrows dropped to the ground.

"State your name," the gray haired man snarled.

"K-Kagome Higurashi," Kagome stuttered.

"Your intentions?" he questioned.

"Intentions?"

"Sneaking around in a forest…you must be up to something," the man smirked. _What's with her clothes…?_

"I'm lost. I don't even know where I am," Kagome said, looking frightened.

"You're in Konoha outside the village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! You find anything?" A male voice called out.

"I found a girl your age (A/N: In this story, they're all Kagome's age and not twelve years old.)," Kakashi called back.

"Sorry about your arm," Kakashi grinned apologetically.

"That's okay," Kagome smiled and picked up her bow and arrows and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Kakashi led her to a dirt road and saw three people standing there. One was a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes, wearing a red and white outfit. Another was a good looking, raven-haired boy with onyx eyes and wearing a blue t-shirt with white shorts. The other one was a blond head with big blue eyes and wearing and orange outfit.

"Hi. I'm Kagome," Kagome greeted.

"I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl responded.

"I'm Naruto and I love ramen!" the blonde boy grinned. _Wow! She's hotter that Sakura, _he thought.

"Hn," said the second boy.

"That's Sasuke. He's very rude," Sakura introduced him. A blush rose to her cheeks as she said his name.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kagome said, noticing Sakura's undeniable crush on Sasuke.

"Your arm is bleeding!" Naruto looked shocked.

"That was from the kunai knife. Sorry about that," Kakashi apologized.

"That's okay." Kagome touched her wound. A bright pink light surrounded it and suddenly, the wound was gone.

"Wow! How did you do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

Even, Sasuke looked amused and amazed.

"I'm a miko, a priestess. I have spiritual powers and I can heal all sorts of wounds."

"There's no such thing," Sasuke said the first sentence Kagome heard.

"Yes there is! In the feudal er- I mean, in my… village there is," Kagome huffed, glaring angrily at Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. "Weren't we going back to the village?"

"Yes." Kakashi started leading them to the village doors which opened for them.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" Sakura offered.

"Sure!" Kagome accepted, letting Sakura drag her to her huge house.


	2. Accepting

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't have much time! 

**The Wrong Era; Chapter 2:**

"Why were you outside your village anyways?" Kagome mustered try to start a conversation.

"Oh. We were just hanging out with our old sensei, Kakashi-sensei (A/N: Sasuke does not turn evil in this story.)," Sakura replied, smiling warmly. "What's with those…weapons of yours anyways?"

"Oh. That's not all I use. I also use some magic." Kagome informed, looking around in the marketplace. There was a ramen store with a huge flashing sign and many customers. Ramen was Inuyasha's favourite food… how could Kagome forget? He would love this place. If only he was here…

"So you're a ninja too?" Sakura interrupted her train of thought.

"A ninja? You mean those people who wear black clothes and a mask and sneak around at night?" Kagome looked puzzled.

Sakura looked offended. "Excuse me! I'm a ninja too! I hate wearing black and Kakashi-sensei is the only one of us that wears a mask!"

Kagome backed away. "I-I-I'm sorry," she stammered looking hurt. "I'm a miko, a priestess, not a ninja."

"A miko? There's no such thing. There are only ninjas here. What village do you come from anyways? Those are strange clothes," Sakura's gaze wandered around a stopped at the Ramen store.

"Village? Oh… I come from somewhere…far away. The style of clothing is different," Kagome looked alarmed, not wanting to reveal where she had come from. Sakura looked back at her strangely.

"Why does Kakashi wear that mask anyways?" Kagome asked curiously, careful not to trip over her own feet.

"The 25th principle," Sakura said simply.

"Huh?"

"A shinobi never shows his true emotions." Sakura smiled over at Kagome. The path they followed led them to a neighbourhood with many beautiful houses. They stopped over in front of a three-story pink and white house. On the front lawn was a blooming Sakura tree. The cherry blossoms scattered all over the lawn, gently blowing in the wind. "Did I tell you I'm rich?"

"Wow…" They entered the house and Kagome set her weapons aside on a wooden table.

"You'd better change into my clothes."

"Huh?"

"People will think you're weird," Sakura smiled.

"Oh, okay," Kagome accepted the white shirt and pink skirt Sakura handed her. She changed into them quickly. "So how's your relationship with Sasuke?"

"We don't have a relationship," Sakura blushed furiously.

"Did you try asking him out?" Kagome wondered.

"No. Not really."

"Then, let's go." Kagome grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her into the streets.

They searched the whole village and found Sasuke strolling in the streets. Sakura was dragged by Kagome to her crush and blushed as Sasuke stared at them coldly.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kagome greeted, flashing him a smile."

"What do you want?" Sasuke replied monotone, looking at the ground.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Sakura some time…" Kagome asked him.

Sasuke glanced at Kagome's ebony hair and soft sapphire eyes and sort of grinned. "Sure. Tomorrow at noon," Sasuke answered softly. Sakura squealed and hugged Kagome into a death grip.

Sakura and Kagome arrived back at Sakura's house a few minutes later, with Sakura skipping in joy.

**The next day…**

Kagome woke up early and rubbed her eyes. She saw Sakura sound asleep in the bed across the room. Kagome tip toed quietly out of the room.

She left a note on the kitchen counter saying she had taken a walk into the woods. Kagome left the house and strolled on the streets and found herself in the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was training in the woods early in the morning. His eyes were narrowed and he was circling his last kunai between his fingers. He caught a flash of movement in the trees beside him. He threw the kunai knife in that direction and was satisfied when he heard a large gasp.

He rushed to the figure, smirking. His smirked faded away when he saw who he had hit. Her white shirt was stained with blood, and Sasuke's kunai was stuck in her back. He sobbed as he looked at Kagome's corpse, blood pouring out of her wounds.


End file.
